


The Emma Button

by Grac3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: "I press the Emma button and she answers usually". Emma's number wasn't always in Killian's speed-dial; it got there through the help of a particular fanboy shipping the crap out of Captain Swan. Quote is from 4x03, Rocky Road.





	

"Wasn't that bottle full this morning?"

Killian gulped down his mouthful and put his glass down on the worktop.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

Henry shrugged as he descended the stairs. "I'm never at school."

Killian shrugged and took another swig as Henry made his way over and sat down next to him, eyeing the bottle sitting on the worktop.

"Mary Margaret won't be happy that you drank half of her rum."

"Mary Margaret's not here!"

Henry blinked, almost flinching away.

Killian was instantly remorseful. "I mean…"

"My mum's not here."

Killian nodded sardonically and took another sip.

"You can talk to her if you want."

Killian scowled, shaking his head. "I've been banned from the brig. She says we can't spend all of our time together or we'll drive each other insane."

"Well I don't know about that, but don't you have a phone?"

Killian sneered. He put his glass down on the worktop and pulled the infernal device from the front pocket of his jeans.

"I don't know how to use this thing."

Henry blinked. Then he reached over and plucked the phone from Killian's hand. He began pressing buttons.

Killian watched the boy work with a distinct sense of nervousness. He leaned over to try and see what he was doing, but none of the words on the screen seemed to make any sense. "What are you doing?"

"Putting Emma in your speed dial."

His brow furrowed. "Speed dial?"

Henry shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

He finished doing whatever it was that he was doing and handed the phone back to Killian.

He ran it over in his hands, but it didn't look any different.

"What did you do to it?" He looked up at Henry, who was smirking.

"Press the book button and then the green button. Then hold it up to your ear."

Killian's brow furrowed, but he did what he was told nonetheless. When he held it up, it was making such an ugly grating sound that made him almost take it away. That was, until there was a click.

"Sheriff Swan. What's your emergency? I am on my lunch break, you know."

"Emma?"

"Killian? Oh, thank God, I needed to hear a friendly voice right now. You would not believe the morning I've had."

Henry smirked and went back up the stairs.


End file.
